The Devil Wears A Skirt
by matrix24-7
Summary: Draco and Ginny:More in love than ever, Ron and Mionie:Going smoothly, Harry and well.......Harry:freaky, plain freaky. Imagine if all of that could be destroyed by one person..... Enter Demonia


ME: Well Hello Dear Earthlings…..eh,…eh,…eh time for my second epic novel…by the way I looked at my other 

story (The freakiest fanfic ever) and NO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT, NO MORE WEIRD 

STORIES FOR YOU, AT LEAST UNTILL I SEE A HOUSE ELF.

BANG*Elf appears*

Elf: Where is I being , Oh no I is meant to be serving master's supper, bad twinky, bad twinky*hitting head on wall*

ME: What the £$%#?!? *Faints*

ELF: Oh no…wake up!!!! *starts hitting me against the wall*

ME: W-what, oh yeah its you again, what the hell are you doing here anyways?

Elf: I isn't knowing

ME: O.K, that's it *grabs Elf by ears* get the HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!

ME:WELL I guess you fans do really love me , O.K I will write another story but you better review this one !!!!

~~~

** __**

THE DEVIL WEARS A SKIRT

CATEGORY:HUMOR/ROMANCE/DRAMA

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER-I do not own any of this, almost all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and some others are mine 

~~~ 

THE DEVIL WEARS A SKIRT

CH.1

Meet _Demonia_

The day before the day they have to leave for Hogwarts, Ginny, Ron, Hermionie, Harry and Draco have stayed at the 

Burrow, Draco stayed because he started dating Ginny and told Ginny's parents that the reason he was so cruel the 

first years was because of that idiot he had to call father made him, and also because he couldn't stand staying for 

more than a week at his fathers house. Ron and Harry were forced to make peace with him and so did Hermionie, Ron 

and Hermionie also started going out recently.

~~~

GINNY:

Today, Mionie woke me up because of the noise she was making as she got out of her bed (A/N they slept in the 

same room) and started walking to the bathroom, I looked at my muggle digital watch, it read 5:30.….Mionie, I hate 

you….As Mionie walked back in slowly closing the door ,which by the way made a long and annoying creaking 

sound, and then started tiptoeing her way back to her side of the room which was quite big now since the 

renovations that Mom and Dad made to the Burrow while we were still at Hogwarts see that we got a bit richer.

As she finished walking to the other side I said "I'm awake, you know", then she said "Oh, sorry did I wake you up?"

"Yep, well don't worry about it, I might as well get up and take a shower" 

"O.K, well, I'll be here hoping that I'll get to be head girl"

I snickered as I walked out, as I was walking for the bathroom I tripped , I turned around to see Cyria (the black cat 

that Draco gave her for a birthday present) lying in the corner purring, I looked at my watch again 5:50 .I just got up 

and went inside the bathroom to take a verrry warm shower.

As I walked out, Draco got out of his room and said "Good Morning Virginia"

Then before I could turn around to see him he was gone into the bathroom. 

~~~

DRACO:

I was in a room with Ron and Potter, well I guess we aren't enemies anymore but were nowhere near being good 

friends, actually I started to become good friends with Hermionie that's because we both wanted to become head boy 

and head girl, we even started talking about what our password would be in case we were, but obviously there was a 

petite chance of becoming head boy and girl. I woke up at the sound of someone getting out of the bathroom, I 

looked at the time 6:30, then all of a sudden I heard Cyria purring, it was Virginia, I know that because only Virginia 

makes Cyria purr without petting her or playing with her. I got up slowly because those two were still snoring like 

hell. As I went out, I brought my toothbrush, shampoo and my shower robe. As I went out I found Virginia walking 

back to her room with just a towel on,I blushed and then said "Good Morning Virgina" facing the other direction and 

then ran into the bathroom as quickly as I could. Half-way through my shower there was a banging on the door and 

someone said "Come on Draco, hurry up !!!!" It was Ron, I looked at my watch….7:10.…I was taking a long time, I got 

out of the shower, put on my robe and brushed my teeth as quickly as possible, I went out with my hair still dripping 

"All yours, Ronald" I said as I was walking out as I went back into the room and decided to wear one of those double 

sleeved shirts with a hooded sweater and black jeans. 

~~~

MIONIE:

I had just got up , I went to get a shower trying not to wake up Ginny , as I was going for the shower I saw Cyria 

curled up fast asleep, she looked so cute , once I got out of the shower and went back in the room silently untill 

Ginny said "I'm awake you know", I was thinking oh *censored* and and then she said that I woke her up, I felt like 

such an Idiot. After I got changed I went dowstairs, I went to the kitchen "Mrs Weasley, I'm up………." no one was 

there. Draco was walking downstairs while I just put on the T.V that my parents brought as a gift to Mr & Mrs. 

Weasley I hope that I become Head girl and Draco Head boy not Harry because he always gets in trouble, Ron for 

the same reason but also because he's my boyfriend and wouldn't like to see him too much.

~~~

DRACO:

I walked downstairs to find that only Hermionie was there,she was watching a strange type of box which had a screen 

in it and had different moving images made by muggles known as television or T.V. I actually find it extremely 

entertaining probably the best muggle invention yet! No wonder Mr. Weasley asked the Grangers if they could 

purchase one for them. 

30 minutes later everyone came down at the same time. As we ate breakfast , the Weasley's owl, which I think is 

blind, first banged againt the wall then it got back to it's senses and then flew in with letters for all of us. We decided 

to open our letters one-by-one, I hoped if out of all the people in my year that Hermionie and I would be head girl and 

boy because she is basically the girl I agree with most in my year. Harry opened his first "Yes…… welcome back to 

your last year at Hogwarts blah,blah,blah…aw man….It says I'm just a prefect again" Harry said , I showed a small 

cheerful grin , next was Hermionie, her fingers were crossed , She opened the package slowly 

"Dear Miss Granger, Hermionie

I welcome you back to your next and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

This year you will need:

Perilous Potions lv.7 by C.M. Barren

The Art of Divination lv.7 by I.M Sdubit 

Monstrous Monsters: The study of Defence against the Dark Arts lv.7 by L.I. Sanders

From Wizard to Witch: lv.7 by M.McGonnogal

Mandrakes and Man -Eating Plants lv.7 by R. Sprout

Your Dorm is equally the biggest in the school and you will have a divided common room, all of this will be password 

protected Congratulations you are the new HEAD GIRL of HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yesssssssssssssss I 

knew I would make it, I knew it!!! I Just knew it………..wait, theres more P.S enclosed is your head girl badge signed 

Albus Dumbledore" tears of joy were coming out of her eyes, I was slightly happy too, slightly.

~~~

MIONIE

"I knew it ,I knew it, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooo …

~~~

GINNY:

I was soo happy for Mionie, she deserved it so much. I hope that Draco gets to be Head boy though

"Honey, its your turn" my mom said "O.K blah,blah,blah,blah,blah congratulations you are one of the school 

prefects!" "That's great Ginny" everyone said except for Draco who was sitting next to me, he just gave a smile and 

held my hand and whispered "I love you" which made me feel much better than compliments. Next was Draco's turn, 

I kept my fingers crossed as he said "Congratulations yadda, yadda, yadda ah here we go Congratulations you are 

the new HEAD BOY OF HOGWARTS !!!!!!" "Oh Draco that's excellent!"said Mom, Dad and Mionie, Harry and Ron 

just stayed there staring at him with their mouths wide open, I just did the same exact thing that he did to me as a 

joke.

~~~

DRACO:

I hoped I would win and I did , its hard to admit this …I'm glad I'm here with the Weasleys and not with that stupid 

idiot (my father), Harry and Ron were left with their mouths open, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mionie 

complimented me, and Virginia just did the exact same thing I did, cute yet not original.

~~~

RON:

I-I cant believe it , I just can't believe it. I was so looking forward on being Head Boy with Hermione and now its all 

gone…gone! I'm just a lousy Prefect for the 2nd year."Ron, honey I think it's your turn" Mom said "Why bother ?" I 

opened it anyway, read it and put it back on the table, I started mumbling "….nofair…" , "Now Ron, Draco got 

chosen Head Boy fairly so quit your complaining" Mom said with an embarrassed voice "O.K sorry mom, sorry 

Draco" Then Errol came back with another letter, I read it , it said "P.S A new girl is coming to the school, she will be 

in year 7 her name is Demonia and she came from a wizarding school in Los Angeles, California, America called 

"Ravenrose" you will meet her at the Hogwarts express,…Be friendly!" and then the letter ripped up into shreds.

"Oh, look at the time..11 o'clock, come on everyone, to the chimney, we have to go to Diagon Alley" mom shouted. I 

saw Hermionie and Ginny going upstair to get Crookshans and Cyria.

~~~

HARRY:

O.K its my turn to go into the chimney, I got the floo powder and saw how dusty it is , I was about to sneeze, I knew I 

would, everyone was telling me to hurry up so I said "DIAGON A-*sneeze*-lley" I felt a cool sesation and before I 

noticed, I was gone.

~~~

DRACO:

As usual Harry got lost with floo powder, next went Ron, Hermionie then Ginny, then me, Mr and Mrs. Weasley 

didn't go because they thought this year we were mature enough to go by ourselves. We were allowed to stay there 

'till 5 o'clock P.M. My schedule was: first get books and new wand;second eat and third spend time with Ginny, I 

stopped, got the floo powder and said "DIAGON ALLEY"

Next thing I knew Ginny jumped into my arms "Draco, what took you so long , I was worried, I thought you got lost", 

"Relax, I was just thinking what me and you were going to do all day, besides you know that I would never get lost 

with floo powder, I'm not Potter!" a little snicker appeared from her beautiful façade . We went to Gringotts until we 

met with Martha, Virginia's best friend , I must admit she does scare me when she gives me an evil look. They talked 

for about 15 minutes untill they gave each other an appointment where to meet tomorrow at the station. As we went 

in the bank, a goblin approached us saying "Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley…I'll get the keys" the goblin went in a 

safe got the keys and came back Follow me". We first stopped at Ginny's safe, she got out (a mere) 8 galleons, 12 

sickles and 50 knuts, while I got out 50 galleons, 50 sickles and 50 knuts. I made her cheer up a bit by saying that I 

would spend most of it on her. We then went to get our books and met Potter, "How did you get here , Potter ?" 

"Well umm, Hagrid found me laying fainted in Olivanders." Both me and Ginny couldn't help ourselves from 

laughing, we got all our books and then headed for Olivanders. I bought myself a new wand , 40cm long with a 

norweigan hitchback's fang in it , while Ginny's was 35cm long with a unicorn's hair in it, then last but not least we 

went to get our new robes, I picked out mine in 5 minutes, while she took half an hour, we came here at ten, now its 

two-thirty! We finished our shopping list and were heading to the Leaky Cauldron, and there she was leaning her 

head against mine while holding Cyria who was still a kitten in her hands. As we entered the Leaky Cauldron , Ginny 

kept elbowing me I turned around to see Ron and Hermionie waving at us, we went to sit at their table. "What did 

you guys do 'till now?" Ron asked , then Ginny responded "Well…, we went to get out some money at Grinngotts, 

and we got our books, robes, and wands how 'bout you?" "Well…same except we finished that much quicker and 

were looking for Harry 'till now." . We snickered again. "What, did you guys see him?", then I said "N-no 

why?(trying to stop myself from laughing) l-lets eat" then a house elf passed and asked us what we wanted, then he 

clicked her fingers and we all said "Dig in". 

~~~

GINNY:

Me and Draco were having the best time, he was so nice , he bought me a brand new wand , Its almost incredible how 

he changed since last year, well, me and sometimes Mionie are the only ones he gets along with. Then we went to eat 

at the Leaky Cauldron . Half-way through our meal Harry came in, "What the … Harry , What the hell happened to 

you" Ron shouted as we all stared at Harry, then I said "Did you get mugged or something . "Well, I was still doing 

my shopping when I looked at the time, 3:00, so I bought everything as fast as I could and realized that the only way I 

would get here quick would be by floo powder, so I grabbed some and then (of course) mispronounced The Leaky 

Cauldron, then I eneded up in some sewer underneath it!". We all cracked up. About 20 minutes later Draco and I got 

up and told the others that we would meet back at the burrow. I looked at my watch 4:00. As I walked with Draco and 

Cyria, Draco stopped and sat on a bench, I sat on his lap, we started kissing. We spent around 45 minutes just 

looking into each others eyes and kissing, until we were interrupted by Cyria who kept purring at something, we both 

stopped, sat back and saw that Cyria was purring at Crookshans who was also there, then Ron ,Hermionie and Harry 

came and Mionie said "You guys coming back with us?", then I said " Ummm…. I think were going to stay for five 

minutes longer" "Oh on you're not , the both of you are coming home NOW!" Ron said as I he were going to kill us. 

After that we both jumped to our feet, got our floo powder and said "The burrow!"

AT THE STATION

MIONIE

We all we're lined up one behind the other, untill I heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley "Mionie, you can go!", then I ran 

as fast as I could into the wall. I waited for 2 minutes for everyone to come , then as we went in, Draco was dragged 

by Ginny to go sit with Martha, while me , Ron and Harry decided to sit in the room next to them. As soon as we sat 

Ron was leaning against my head, he probably already fell asleep. Harry interrupted by saying 

"Geez, it sure is taking a long time to start going" 

"Harry, its only been 2 minutes, hold your horses!"

At that moment, a girl walked in, she was blonde with red contact lenses, she was about 1 inch taller than me, her 

nails were long and were tinted into a very dark red nail polish and she was wearing a small, black scarf around her 

neck, then she wore a red long-sleeved top that finished just under her bosom and a black bra underneath that 

showed out a bit, almost as if she did it on purpose, then she wore a white belt attached to a black extra-mini skirt and 

black ankle-boots , she came uo to us and said "Hi, I'm new here, my name is Demonia, I just came from Ravenrose, 

and you mus-, she was interrupted, she walked in the cabin where Draco, Ginny and Martha were in, I followed her, 

then I heard her say to Draco " Hey, whats your name, sweetie?" "D-Draco Malfoy", he was looking a bit shy. "And 

you are ….?" looking at Ginny, "Miss Virginia Weasley, Draco's girlfriend !!! "Charmed, and you must be?" looking 

at Martha "Martha Robbins", she looked as though she was ready to pull out a dagger and stab her. Then she said 

"O.K well…*wand falls* Oh, oops my wand fell *classical girl bends down to get fallen object so boy could see girl's 

ass* well..se ya" and then got out of the cabin, I made her pass while giving her a frown. Then I looked back at them, 

Draco fainted while Ginny and Martha were slapping the guts out of him while they still could, then I looked back to 

my cabin Harry fainted too, I just walked back to my seat and thought , Congratulations Hermionie, you just found 

out, THE DEVIL WEARS A SKIRT!

~~~~

Elf: That is being excellent!

ME: Wha- you're still here?! *kicks elf out the window*

ELF: I IS COMING BACK!!!! Mwahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!

ME: Now that that's over with let me read you a poem

*noisy background*

ME:Hello?!, some SUSPENSE PLEASE!

*noisy background stops*

ME: Thank you,

A-hem

"If my story, liking you do

And would like a chapter 2, 

Don't just stand there ,

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!" 


End file.
